


Snapshots

by crystallitanie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: be_compromised, F/M, Slice of Life, Snippets, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallitanie/pseuds/crystallitanie
Summary: Small comment and three sentence fics, written as part of the be_compromised annual Halloween Comment Party.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For SugarFey

Clint’s body has gone rigid beside her, his breath only a couple of controlled lungfuls away from coming out in short gasps. She averts her eyes from the TV screen, where the good citizens of the idyllic small town don’t know what’s coming for them yet (save for a bunch of ridiculously smart and cute kids), and turns to look incredulously at him.

“Clint… are you afraid of the Demogorgon?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For CloudAtlas

Although trains in Central Europe are way nicer than in Russia, traveling through the night is still exhausting – but if you are a student who wants to see Europe on a tight budget, you don't have many other options.

Natasha squirms on her seat, trying to shake the remnants of a restless sleep from her head, and sits more upright. Her back hurts like hell.

There’s a fade light behind the window curtain and she pushes it a bit aside, realizing that the sun is coming out. The early morning landscape is glorious, miles and miles of greenery stretching around the tracks. 

The door of the compartment opens to reveal the train conductor. Natasha almost does a double take, because surely conductors shouldn’t look like him – lean and athletic, with a mop of dirty blond hair and arms which have obviously not been built like this by collecting tickets for the Deutsche Bahn. She smiles shyly at him and waits politely while he slowly works his way through the first four passengers.

As he approaches, Natasha shuffles to fish the double set of tickets from her bag. The movement wakes up Yelena, who looks up at The Conductor and, still half asleep, asks Natasha grumpily in their mother language “What does the asshole want?”.

Natasha stiffens. She hates it, hates it when Yelena does that. Not only she finds it unforgivably rude to talk in front of someone in a language they don't understand, but also most of the times the body language that accompanies the insults is unmistakable, which makes it even worse.

Before she has a chance to respond, The Conductor smiles charmingly. Natasha has a looming sense of doom for a second before he opens his mouth to respond in flawless Russian.

“The asshole would like to see your tickets, miss.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Crazy4Orcas

“I don't wanna go.”

“Natasha.” Steve's voice is strained. “You've lost almost two pints of blood. This wound must be cleaned and stitched now.”

“We got the bullet out. Barton can stitch it here.”

“This is not open for discussion. You are going.”

Natasha glares at him. “Make me, Cap.”

“You know what”, Tony commends, “for an almost-dead person you're still pretty frightening. I'm sure this expression will look good on your corpse. It's fitting.”

Steve makes a noise that's almost a whine. “Can we make Thor carry her there?”

“What, and have her bite the doctors? You have any idea how much these lawsuits cost?”

Barton comes in whistling with a bottle of antibiotics. “Here you go, Nat. Pop down a couple of them and then we can start.”

“Is this really necessary?”

“There's stupid and there's criminally stupid. I'm not stitching you without them.”

“Yeah, because that's gonna save the day here”, Tony mutters from the corner of the room.

Natasha seems to be weighing her options, but finally nods and gulps them down.

Clint claps his hands theatrically. “Excellent! Now let's get this party started. Don't you worry, sweetheart, I'll have you fixed in no time. No more of this Medical nonsense. Stark, do we have a medicine kit in this floor?” 

Steve looks utterly disturbed. “Barton, I don't think that...”

“Shut up, Cap. She's down. Who's gonna carry her? I've alerted Medical, they're waiting for us.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Inkvoices.

Apparently, Tony Stark’s idea of a team building exercise was to book a whole damn castle in Ireland for an all-night treasure hunt.

And it’s not like it’s one of those converted boutique hotels with an inside pool and a golf course, no. This one is barely standing, with half the furniture buried under white sheets, and rows after rows of long dark galleries.

Natasha doesn’t even want to reach the bedrooms floor.

“You know”, Clint says conversationally as they enter the huge library, “there’s a Doctor Who episode in a library, where… _things_ were looming in the shadows, ready to ambush you into nonexistence.”

“If they have decided to come here, let’s say goodbye now, Barton. In case you haven’t noticed, this place isn't even wired for electricity.”

There’s a rustle in the hallway outside, which turns out to be Thor breezing past on his way to the west wing. Pairing up Thor with Bruce was probably unfair to the rest of them – Thor has seen things that would put old-fashioned ghosts to a shame, so he's pretty much unfazed by the creepy surroundings, and as for Bruce... scientific reasoning and all that. On the other hand, maybe Steve will kill Tony and then they’ll be one rival team down. Last they heard of them down in the basements, Stark was spinning a rusted chain over Rogers's head.

So much for team building.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For kiss_me_cassie

“Romanoff. Are you crying?”

“Go away, Stark.”

“Oh my God, you are. You are crying. What’s that - The Atonement? Did you cry over The Notebook too?”

“Leave her alone, Tony.”

“Who asked you, Captain Goody Two Shoes?”

“You know what, Stark?” Natasha closes her book and looks him in the eye. Hers are a bit red and her nose is more rosy than usual, but screw everyone – a person’s lacrimal glands have to be used every now and then, and that’s her own method of choice. “If you can sit through The Titanic without shedding a tear, I’ll let you make fun of me for a week.”

Tony’s eyes shine for a second with a gleeful, manic gleam, which he promptly tries to school into a nonchalant expression.

“Why did you choose that movie?” Clint asks after Stark has left the room to organize tonight’s screening. “Surely you don’t expect him to cry over that wood panel scene? Everyone has seen it a million times.”

Natasha grins evilly.

“It’s a supposedly foolproof marvel of mechanics that goes down the ocean like a lead balloon. He won’t even make it to the wood panel scene.”


End file.
